


F.T. Films: Behind the Scenes

by s_rix



Series: F.T. Films [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Entertainment Industry, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rix/pseuds/s_rix
Summary: In which Lucy Heartfilia is Fiore's most famous authoress hiding behind a pen name, and Natsu Dragneel is the continent's 'Prince of Rock' who has just gotten out of a long-term-relationship.Then they meet on the red carpets of Fiore.(CHAPTER 2 UPDATE: Journalist Juvia Lockser catches Natsu Dragneel's elusive ex-fiancee!! Only, she caught the wrong one??)------Full summary:Once known as the best production company in all of Fiore—now seven years bankrupt after the Tenrou big screen disaster.And so one last chance remains: The Grand Fiore Film Fest.So they bank on their luck, leave everything up to chance, and—pray Mavis help them—seek the aid of the industry's living legends: the famed demon director, the multi-awarded actor, the hotshot rock idol, and the best-selling novelist—along with an entire rowdy ensemble.With double the trouble and thrice the explosiveness—F.T. Films is back on track.If they can start shooting the movie and not each other, that is.





	1. TRAILER

**Author's Note:**

> NaLu fanfic art at: http://s-rix.deviantart.com/art/FANFIC-F-T-Films-Behind-the-Scenes-NaLu-666080544

**F.T. Films: Behind the Scenes - TRAILER**

* * *

 

 

**Rol VTR, in:**

 

**_5…_ **

**_4…_ **

**_3…_ **

**_2…_ **

 

_-click-_

* * *

 

**-Welcome to the Grand Fiore Film Festival-**

* * *

 

 

-cameras flash-

-reporters swarm-

-scandals-

-headlines-

 

**[THE PHANTOM PRESS]**

**Saber Studios: UNSTOPPABLE; Grabs Gold—Again! "Twin Dragons" Sets New Box-Office Record**

_The canines are on a roll! Second-time champion of the prestigious Grand Fiore Film Fest, Saber Studios—_

* * *

 

 

-red carpets roll-

-fans scream-

 

**[THE SORCERER]**

**KAGURA MIKAZUCHI SIGNS UNDER M.H. AGENCY!**

_The agency confirms the contract-signing_ —

* * *

 

 

-records-

-awards

 

**[THE SORCERER]**

**Jura Neekis to co-star in Lamia Label's next film**

_Label's next film proves to be star-studded as—_

* * *

 

-tickets-

-full-house-

 

**[EXPOSED!]**

**ROOKIE STUDIO RAVEN REELS HIT 50M MARK**

_Only two days after their first horror-suspense—_

* * *

 

-gossip-

 

**[FIORE TODAY]**

**Pegasus Pictures ‘Trimens’ snag numerous awards**

_The idol trio—_

* * *

 

 

-actors-

-smile-

-press conferences-

 

**[DAILY BULLETIN]**

**Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney: X789 Rising Young Actors of the Year**

_"It truly is an honor for both of us," the nineteen-year-old Eucliffe says, and—_

* * *

 

 

-screens-

 -interviews-

-blockbusters-

 

**[THE PHANTOM PRESS]**

**LYON VASTIA OFFICIALLY DEBUTS UNDER LAMIA LABELS**

_Turning heads even before his official acting debut, Vastia has—_

* * *

 

 

 **-** agencies-

-paparazzi-

-contracts-

 

**[C.M.N.]**

**FIORE FILM FEST COUNTDOWN!**

_“We are confident,” Ichiya of Pegasus Pictures states, and when asked which studios are they looking out for, he calmly answers—_

_“F.T. Films, definitely.”_

 

 

* * *

 

_“F.T. Films? But, they’re—"_

* * *

 

* * *

 

**[THE SORCERER]**

**F.T. Films: Seven Years After The Tenrou Movie Disaster**

 

* * *

 

 

**[DAILY BULLETIN]**

**Question: What has become of the crowned "King of Films"?**

 

* * *

 

 

**[SHOWBIZ BUZZ]**

**SPECIAL EPISODE**

_"Good morning Magnolia; good morning Fiore! This is Yours Truly, Macy Allaina—and you are watching, SHOWBIZ BUZZ! Now that we're celebrating our annual anniversary, we bring you a very special episode. As you can see, we are now at currently at F.T. Films HQ to try and get an official statement—"_

_"Oi oi! Who the fuckin' hell said you can film here without permission?!"_

_"Ah, Mr. Macao! We—!"_

_"Get lost!”_

_“But sir—”_

_“Who hell are—STOP FILMING RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARDS, OR ELSE I'LL—"_

* * *

-noise erupts-

-camera shakes-

-thunking sounds-

 

 

 

 

_-static-_

 

 

 

-competition-

 

-success-

 

-defeat-

 

* * *

 

**-Welcome to the entertainment industry-**

* * *

 

 

**[THE SORCERER]**

** BREAKING NEWS: F.T. FILMS, DRIVEN TO THE EDGE—COMPANY PRESIDENT CAUSES RIOT! **

_By: Jason Philips_

_BREAKING NEWS! It seems as if the once crowned 'King of Kings' finally snapped. They had it. And during a live feature of a certain television program about the film production company, a very aggravated Macao Conbolt came rushing out, chasing the reporters away with brute force._

_Had seven years been too harsh for them?_

_"I was really frightened," Macy Allaina says—_

 

* * *

 

 

**-There can be no secrets here-**

 

* * *

 

 

**-Plot twists of movie scripts are nothing compared to the real drama behind the scenes-**

* * *

**-WELCOME TO FIORE-**

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GraNa fanfic art at: http://s-rix.deviantart.com/art/FANFIC-F-T-Films-Behind-the-Scenes-GraNa-666092537

**[THE FIORE FILES]**

** EXCLUSIVE! Relationship Gone Awry **

_It's official—they are over! According to—_

 

* * *

 

**[STAR ARCHIVES]**

** BLIND ITEM: Apparently, his love life is NOT ROCKIN' so well… **

_Place your guesses everyone; who is this mystery celeb rumored to—_

 

* * *

 

**[THE PHANTOM PRESS]**

** SALAMANDER BREAKS OFF ENGAGEMENT WITH NON-SHOWBIZ GF! **

_By: Juvia Lockser_

_Heads up! The prince of rock is once again single—single! Right after the release of his latest single 'Dragon Slayer', the female population goes wild at the news—and young hopeful girls scream for his attention once again. According to reliable sources, Fiore's scorchin' hot twenty-two year-old idol Natsu Dragneel broke off his engagement with his girl of, allegedly, five years._

_So what could have brought about the end of their relationship? Differences? Schedule conflicts? A date gone wrong? Well, here's the scoop—it's said to be a third party! Things are sure on fire! It's a pandemonium! Either way, it seems another mystery girl might be sending all Salamander fans baffled! And whatever the reason for—_

* * *

 

A sigh.

"News sure travels fast, huh? Never thought the press is gonna catch up about it so soon; there's already an article about us," she spoke, refusing to read the rest of the sham articles. She discarded them to the back seat along with her luggage and bags, apparently too engrossed in the novel she was reading—for the eleventh time; yes, she found the story  _that_  appealing.

"Well, this  _is_  Fiore," he lightly laughed.

"Point taken. And it's Phantom Press as well, might I add."

The pair cruised eighty miles down a highway to Hargeon Port (thank Mavis for Troia pills for his motion sickness)—his latest rock single,  _Dragon Slayer,_ blasting from the speakers and with the windows rolled down, sang loudly to the nearly deserted highway.

He liked his guitar solo before the bridge best; he remembered how his fingers almost bled to death with two whole weeks practice just getting mere ten measures right. But he hit platinum then, and he figured it was definitely worth the sweat (and blood) during rehearsals.

"Well, that's Lockser for you.  _The Celebrity Stalker_. Scary woman. I don't really like her, but—" a pause, as his lips pulled up into a devilish grin, "—she's giving the bastard Fullbuster a hard time with her top-notch art of stalking, so heh, she may not be all that bad."

She sent him a pointed glare, "Hey, Gray is your friend. At least try to be sympathetic or something."

"Porn star is NOT my friend."

"Natsu, I swear, if the two of you are still going at it with your stupid rivalry thing when I get back from Edolas—"

Her words died on her throat.

_When I get back from Edolas._

Natsu laughed—quite strained. "Yeah. When you get back from Edolas, you'd already be a great doctor by then huh…"

His fingers flexed upon the wheel slightly, knuckles white—and she tightly gripped the hardbound of the book she was holding, now closed and forgotten, settled upon her lap. She breathed, rather deeply so; head leaning against the cool glass—and he knew it then she wanted to talk.

Which he had always hated—'the talk'; hell, trust him to say the exact wrong words at the worst time possible—his sensibility was just about as excellent as his mathematics.

But they would have to, eventually.

At least, before she finally boards the plane.

 

 

"Natsu, I…" Lisanna finally broke the silence.

* * *

 

**[DAILY BULLETIN]**

** CONSELLATIONS, IN ITS' 3RD BESTSELLER MONTH! **

_Truly a literature masterpiece, Constellations by L. Ashley…_

* * *

 

 

**[BOOKWORM BLOGS]**

** Miss L. Ashley: we know her—and we don't **

_Just who is the person behind the pseudonym…_

* * *

 

 

**[STAR ARCHIVES]**

** MCGARDEN DENIES BEING 'L. ASHLEY'! **

_By: Keith Abel_

_"But I sure wish I was though!" the twenty-one-year old quickly follows up. Apparently, even the young editor of S. Gear Publication is a fan of the very mysterious, but astounding writer behind the continent-wide famous name 'L. Ashley'._

_The genius mind behind majority of the bestselling novels these previous years, she continuously makes her legacy known. Her words are practically every reader's poetry, and her storytelling is perhaps one of the most brilliantly vivid Fiore has ever seen—or read, for that matter. But the ever-controversial identity of the writer is yet to be revealed._

_Who exactly is Miss L. Ashley? Our question perfectly echoes the thoughts of Miss Levy McGarden herself._

_"Believe me, I want to know just as much as everyone else does," she laughs during the interview, “I just admire her!”—_

* * *

 

A chuckle.

"Looks like they're going all out with the detective work huh? I might not be able to stay hidden for long," she whispered to herself as she gently dropped the newspaper on the table, right beside her steaming cup of coffee.

It was an eight o' clock morning habit—to sit by the bookstore café right across her apartment and read through the daily paper. It was a place where she figured she could relax, amidst the swirling chaotic world of Fiore entertainment madness and celebrity controversies.

And recent news? Oh, she knew very well.  _Too well_. Or rather, in a more appropriate wording: she, herself, was news. She was, after all,  _Lucy Heartfilia_ —the runaway heir of one of the most influential clans in the business world.

And she was  _L. Ashley_ , all the same—the pseudonymous bestselling novelist in all of Fiore.

No one knew.

She eyed the picture splat below the headline, of the recently-interviewed petite blue-haired girl—and she felt a tingle of pity for the publication editor then and there (and guilt). She has been, after all, feasted by the press upon surface of the slightest, rather misinterpreted, evidence, which allegedly pointed to her as the person behind the name.

It probably hadn't been that much hard of an issue to clear though; just a few interviews and a couple statements here and there—

"Hi! Can I sit with you? Sorry, the rest of the tables are already occupied."

She looked up. She stared.

_Oh Mavis._

And she smiled. "Go ahead."

"Thank you very much! It's just, I promised to meet up with a very important client here, and I never thought it'd be this packed…"

 

 

"…I'm Levy McGarden by the way. And, you are?"

_OH HECK MAVIS._

"Um…"

* * *

 

**[THE PHANTOM PRESS]**

** BEST ACTOR AWARD: FULLBUSTER, AGAIN! **

_Last night's Magnolia Awards ends with a rather…_

* * *

 

 

**[THE SORCERER]**

** Just what is the secret behind the multi-awarded young actor's success? **

_Gray Fullbuster is clearly at the peak of his showbiz career—and he's been for many…_

 

* * *

 

**[THE FIORE FILES]**

** GRAY FULLBUSTER REMAINS FIORE'S UNBEATEN MEDIA PRIMETIME KING **

_By: Pio Valdor_

_Once again, Gray Fullbuster proves he's the one and only Fiore's top leading man—and the best the continent's ever gonna get. Many look up to him. Many aspire to be like him. Many dream to be him. And with naturally God-given acting skills and the killer looks to boot, his name, unsurprisingly, completely dominated the Magnolia Red Carpet Awards, having won majority of the titles—one such the "Best Actor Award" for his hit television drama series "Deliora". The Primetime King proudly smiles as he receives his award, and announces his gratefulness to his supporters amongst the rapturous applause._

_On another note, "Deliora" also shone the spotlight on one of the freshest faces in the industry, Lyon Vastia—a contract star of Lamia Labels and is set to star in this year's…_

* * *

 

“Tch.”

The alarm went off as soon as it struck eight in the morning, and he could've sworn the obnoxiously loud rings could be heard a mile away—apparently, the volume even enough to bring him out of his sweet slumber, which was already saying something.

His head hurt badly, and considering the amount of alcohol he had the night before; he had actually thought he'd sleep in until noon. But alas—his professionalism still dominated—in two hours, an interview; another two and he'd be in a photo shoot—and as much as he wanted to laze around the whole day through and fully savor the cushiony linen of his bed, he knew he had to be up and about in five minutes.

He groggily turned over, yet still not awake enough to bother with the alarm, (he had always hated mornings with a passion) and instead turned the blurry focus of his eyes to the ceiling, then to his whole cabinet of awards and medals, all delicate glass and gold.

But although a definite source of pride in his profession, his schedules were always far too hectic; and there was a limit to just about how much a twenty-two year old like him could take, multi-awarded actor or not.

Footsteps going up the stairs sounded, then followed by the violent bang of his bedroom door opening.

But he wasn't shaken even the least bit.

"Oi! Turn off that goddamn alarm and—" she shivered, "HELL GRAY, what is this? The arctic?! It's freezing in here! If you're trying to make a human icicle out of yourself, then you're doing a really good job at it."

Gray Fullbuster slowly groaned as his half-awake consciousness watched the woman march up to his air conditioning system—with quite the struggle amidst the maze of  _various things_ , as he wasn't one to clean his room very often (he figured he'd have to congratulate her for having made it). "I swear, you're gonna make it to Guinness with your tolerance for the cold," she muttered, cranking the knob many turns down.

Then a pause. "And, your clothes, mister?"

He was in his underwear.

Again.

_Shit._

"I could say the same about you with your alcohol." he swiftly avoided topic.

 

 

And Cana Alberona, his manager, simply smirked.

"Looks like we're even then."

* * *

 

 

**[DAILY BULLETIN]**

** THE DEMON DIRECTOR TO SIGN A CONTRACT WITH SABER STUDIOS? **

_Erza Scarlet denies the issue. But with Saber Studious leading the ranks, she…_

 

 

* * *

 

**[STELLAR SCROLLS]**

** Scarlet: "It's only a title." **

_She remains humble despite…_

 

* * *

 

 

**[THE SORCERER]**

** ERZA SCARLET'S LOVER MAN: WHO WILL IT BE? **

_By: Jason Philips_

_Just who will the lucky man be? Scarlet presses that she's got no time for 'foolish romances' and instead wishes to focus solely on work—but aren't we all just curious on what type of man sends the demon director all wobbly on the knees? And it's no exaggeration when I say there are thousands more than willing to court the sophisticated beauty._

_Even Ichiya Kotobuki of Pegasus Pictures is no exception. Apparently, the leading man has also been drawn by the allure of the redhead beauty, and has been pursuing her ever since. And when asked about their relationship status, he answers— "More than friends, but less than lovers. Our relationship is far too complicated to describe in words, but—"_

* * *

 

A grunt.

"Tch. Rubbish." she muttered darkly from the director's chair as she nonchalantly held the newspaper up to a scriptwriter. "Throw it. Burn it. I don't care what you do with it. Get this out of my sight." she then eyed the trembling, clearly inexperienced young man standing right in the middle of the production set. He's been stumbling over his lines too many times for the  _more than less than pleased_ director. "And him too."

"B-but um, Miss Scarlet, he's—"

"Utterly useless. He won't do."

The scriptwriter could do nothing but nod, then hurriedly ushering the man out the demon director's sight.

 

She spoke in an ever authoritative demeanor which could make everyone comply to her command, either by admiration, or simply by fear; and it had always been the foundation for her well-respected reputation throughout Fiore.

She wasn't called the D _emon Director_ for nothing.

"Tell your boss he's got five minutes to get down here.  _Or else._ "

"Y-yes! R-right away!"

Erza Scarlet heaved a sigh as she leaned against a wall, eyes unfocused and hazed—tired, most of all, a little bit sleepy (she woke up four in the morning)—and hungry, as well. She regretted not having bought take-out for breakfast, or any snack for that matter. Perhaps she'd just have delivery, and—

A pink box was held right in front of her.

"Wha—"

"Strawberry cake."

It took her a few moments before finally recovering, and then subtly smiled up at the man as she took the box. "I thought you weren't going to make it today, assistant director?"

 

 

Assistant Director Jellal Fernandes shrugged. "I figured I can't, not make it," he returned her smile. "You're welcome, by the way."

* * *

 

 

** FIORE'S CHOICE AWARDS: THE CONTINENT'S MOST INFLUENTIAL PERSONALITIES **

_The masses have spoken! According to a poll held last week, the top four of Fiore's public figures are:_

_ 4th – L. Ashley _

_ 3rd – Gray Fullbuster _

_ 2nd – Erza Scarlet _

_ 1st – Natsu Dragneel _

_Let's give them a round of applause! These spots surely are, well-deserved, don't you think?_

**_After all, they definitely are the industry's living legends!_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[THE FIORE FILES]**

** COUNTDOWN BEGINS FOR THE GRAND FIORE FILM FEST X791! **

_Calling all the movie production companies in Fiore—it's a new year ahead—and ultimately another round for the annual film festival!_

_Who will win this time?_

_Who will shine?_

_Who will—_

* * *

 

 

  _"Heeh. The living legends and Fiore Film Fest are the headlines today, huh. Say, what if these four team up and make an entry? "_

_"Woah. Then they'd win for sure."_

_"Yeah... it'd be neat, don't you think?"_

 

Romeo Conbolt overhears his classmates chatting that homeroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GraNa fanfic art at: http://s-rix.deviantart.com/art/FANFIC-F-T-Films-Behind-the-Scenes-GraNa-666092537


	3. A Typical Monday

_8:32am_ that day, Station 54 received a phone call regarding a mad man on the loose, reportedly assaulting members of the press—specifically one Macy Allaina who sported a bad bruise on her wrist when she came by for questioning an hour later. 

"She's faking it officer," Macao Conbolt accused, struggling against his handcuffs, "That's fake." 

"I have made up my mind," a completely disheveled Macy Allaina firmly stared down at the man, trembling hands gripping a light-colored handkerchief now painted with smudges of make-up remains. "I'm filing a restraining order. From here on, talk to my lawyer regarding anything involving this incident. I will have him drop by later for details."

 The woman let one last sob escape bruised lips before stomping out the station, wobbling with a slightly bent heel. 

 

* * *

 

**NEWS FLASH!**

>> 10:02AM, MONDAY:

**> > ASSAULTED REPORTER WISHES TO GO TO COURT!**

 

* * *

 

 

Natsu Dragneel knew the drill all to well; as expected, a loud commotion errupted the second he stepped out of his car. The horde of papparazi who had staked out by the airport came scampering, armed with their cameras flashing spasmodically.

He was surrounded in an instant.

Which was the plan really— _distract the press while I slip out from other side_ , Lisanna had sharply demanded him—and sure enough, he glanced back to an empty passenger seat after barely even a minute.

But not completely empty.  

His eyes strayed to the the book Lisanna had been reading moments prior—her favorite book, and book author.

 

_ Constellations_ 

_L. Ashley_  

 

The neat, elegant golden script read. It was purposely left behind, Natsu figured.  

Because on it sat the engagement ring from four months ago—silver band and emerald gem (now just simple gray and dull green), and a handwritten note sticked to the cover which he barely got into reading before—

  
**-flash-**

"Mr. Salamander! Your thoughts on the split please?"

 

"...heard that you--"

 

"Who is the girl? Is she with you right no--"

 

"...why is she--"

 

**-flash-**

**-shutter-**

 

"--her name? Age? Occupation? Background? And--"

 

"Is it true you proposed to her, then broke it off on the very same day--"

 

**-click-**

  
"Who broke it off--"

 

"--Will you be starring in any of the movie entries for the the Film Festival?"

 

Natsu barely managed to avoid his foot being drilled by particularly painful-looking stiletto, then dodged a microphone almost punching him on the face. 

 

 

 

"We heard you were going blonde Salamander? Can you please confirm that for us?"

"--projects you are currently working at right now?"

 

**-flash-**  

 

"You refer to Gray Fullbuster as 'porn star'. Is he really?"

 

**-flash-**

"Who's the girl?"

Natsu maintained a serene expression— eyes shut tight and lips sealed.

  
"Can you--"

_Urk._

 

Then he slumped weakly by his car a second later, face contorted and vividly blue.

His last Troaia pill had worn out ten minutes ago.

 

"...can't...hold...any longer...— "

* * *

  

  **NEWS FLASH!**  

>> 11:32AM, MONDAY

**> > SALAMANDER VOMITS IN FRONT OF HARGEON AIRPORT!**

* * *

   

"The hell is that idiot doin'?"

"Oh? You knew him?"

"Former bandmates. Nothin' big. Used to be his bassist 'til the band broke up 'cos he got scouted."

"Oohh. Just him? You and your bandmates must've been furious, huh?"

Well no, not really— atleast, Gajeel Reedfox thought so in his case—but he didn't press any further. It'd probably lead to three more lines' worth of conversation after all, and he hated conversation. Instead, he chose to focus on finishing his drink than paying mind to the blabbering man a seat away.

He was in quite the high-end bar after all, and it wasn't everyday he got to splurge on a three-thousand-jewels' worth of Iron Brandy. He'd be short on money for the week, but heck—he'd leave future problems to the future him (maybe he could take on twice the usual number of odd-jobs for the week, or rob a bank or whatever—

—He eventually decided on selling the bass guitar that has been eating dust by the corner of his room)

Unfortunately for him, however, his present company just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut.

Fucker.

A lucky bastard though—if he wasn't so bent on currently landing himself this million-jewel-job, he'd have already slammed his face onto the wall. The permanent imprint of his ugly mug on the concrete would have been quite the attraction for customers.

Two more brandy shots later, he heard the chair beside him creak.

Gajeel raised a tipsy brow at the man. Stern and rigid, almost a featureless face dressed in sunglasses and all-black garbs, he seemed the kind who'd have knives in his sleeves and a hidden gun somewhere on him. Nothing short of what Gajeel had expected, considering the nature of this particular transaction. And while he knew well enough to never talk to suspicious strangers—heck, he was one hell of a shady man himself.

A drunk, broke one at that.

"Transactions will be made, the moment she's _delivered_  back in one piece," the man monotonously chanted, sliding an envelope across the bar to him, "You have tracked her down, I believe?"

"Yep. How much 'ya givin'?"

"Five million."

Gajeel could barely control the smirk growing on his face, and all previous plans of robbing bank were forgotten as he pocketed the envelope.

 

* * *

 

**PUBLIC ADVISORY**

>> 12:00NN, MONDAY

**> > Crime is on the rise. Please stay alert and careful.**

For emergencies, call any of the following police station numbers:

 >> XXXX - Station 1 (Central Area)

>> XXXX - Station 2 (Town Square Area)

>> XXXX - Station ...

 

* * *

 

"This is Central Area, Station 1, how may we help you?" 

"I, I think I'm being stalked." 

The voice on the line remained passive, routinely continuing down the expected line of inquiry, "Your name and location?" 

"McGarden. Levy McGarden. I'm somewhere around the south end of town, I believe."

If Levy's voice had been too loud, it was all on purpose. Checking her current coordinates to confirm her location (she was indeed at south; at a particularly deserted village street), she obscurely shifted her gaze around for _something_ —a foot, a shadow— _anything out of place_ (she felt strongly about a dark, narrow alleyway between two houses), before making a show of placing the phone back on her ear.

She figured she'd intimidate the person before anything else with the prospect of having called the cops.

"For how long are you being stalked now?"

"Since this morning."

"Are you alone right now?"

"Yes, but I was with someone this morning."

"We'll pass on your concern to patrol officers near that area," the voice on the other line said with a concluding tone, and what seemed to be scribbling of a pen, "And what was the name of your companion this morning so we can get to her as well?"

"Oh, uh...

 

...Michelle Lobster."

* * *

 

**PUBLIC ADVISORY**

>> 12:35PM, MONDAY

**> > Crime is on the rise. Please stay alert and careful.**

For emergencies, call any of the following police station numbers:

 >> XXXX - Station 21 (Masci Village District)

>> XXXX - Station 22 (LPSHS Disctrict)

>> XXXX - Station ...

 

* * *

 

There was no such person named 'Michelle Lobster'.

Or at least, according to classified city records.

There was, however, a 'Michelle Crab', but the former seamstress has been sleeping in the grave for twenty years now, and the next nearest match was a 'Mich Lockser', who was a _male_ journalist reportedly out of town. Faxing her finds (or lack of them) to central station, she went back to the card she has been given just a while back.

The card read:

 

**ZODIAC LLC.**

_We solve all your problems if legality isn't an issue for you!_

**Atty. Leo Regulus**

**Contact No: XXX-XXXX**

 

It was a fishy law firm, however Evergreen looked at it. Flipping the card every way possible as if the the printed words were bound to change, she wondered how it had even been allowed to operate in the first place with a tagline like that.  

She wasn't one to talk, however. After all, their station was also dangerously grasping at thin straws by present. For one, there were only three of them in Station 54 near the south end of Magnolia (and only two who bothered doing actual work), simply because no one else in the force could quite stand staying in a small, confined space with their eccentricities 24/7. Nevermind that the rouges they round up always turn out an entirely flipside brand of crazy.

But needless to say, other than the taxing work of having to look after their prisoners, Station 54 wasn't the busiest place out there. With an audible sigh, Evergreen clipped the card to her planner.

Her head snapped up when Bickslow came strolling in, looking like—

"Wow, Bickslow you look like a million bucks. Why are you dressed like that?" though Evergreen really couldn’t care. She simply raised a finely-lined eyebrow at the man who was currently strutting— _strutting—_ his way to the full-sized mirror on the wall. He’d been using it too much she thought he might as well have put his damn initials all over it.

“I know, I know. I look hot. No need to drool 'bout it, Ever."

“I’m not drooling,” the woman dryly cut in.

In fact, in all honest opinion, she thought he looked ridiculous. The silk red dress coat shined too much it hurt looking at it, and the undershirt had far too many ruffles for anyone's liking (except Bickslow obviously).

But the man was now too busy with himself to bother being ‘offended’ at his colleague’s indifference. He struck ridiculously gaudy poses and smirked appreciatively to his reflection on every one of them. Now Evergreen was fighting with the urge to slam his face onto it— _and can’t he keep his tongue inside his mouth?_

“Captain’s not here yet?”

"I am," Freed Justine announced his arrival with the opening of the door, along with an important-looking folder tucked under his arm. His face looked pensive as he distractedly pulled out his desk chair and sat down.

Bickslow finally turned away from the mirror. He sneered, “Well aren't 'cha looking like the end of the world Captain?”

“Just a client,” Freed quickly dismissed. He placed the folder atop his desk, looking up to properly face Bickslow after opening it, “It's about—— Why are you dressed like that?"

"For the interview, 'course," Bickslow smirked, proudly puffing his chest out. Then and there, Freed had decided further conversation would be a waste of seconds and promptly went back to his files. "If I'm going to go out there, I might as well look hot while doing it. Not that I don't always anyway yeah?"

Evergreen rolled her eyes, "We're just meeting Macy Allaina's lawyer about the restraining order. It's not gonna be about _you._  Besides, shouldn't you be doing traffic surveillance right now?"

"What?! No cameras then?!" cried Bickslow, too affected to pay heed to Evergreen's remark about his surveillance duty.

"I advise you to be careful, Bickslow," Freed warned with an effective tone that came with being captain, eyes still on his files. "One day, that giant ego of yours might explode, and Evergreen would have to spend three years cleaning up your guts."

"Ew," the woman couldn't help but eloquently express her disgust. Who in their right mind would want to clean up left-over scraps of—she shuddered— _Bickslow._

"Hey hey, you'd be lucky to have the privilege of cleaning me up. I am hot; anyone who argues with that can talk to my abs," the man smirked arrogantly, lifting up his dress shirt to reveal a lightly tanned six pack.

"Ugh, that's it. I'm breaking all of your good hair combs."

Evergreen burst out the door.

"HEY HEY, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABIES, EVER!"

Bickslow followed suit, door slamming behind him.

Finally given his much-needed quiet, Freed, his reading completely unperturbed, turned a page.

"Should I just fire them?" he wondered. 

* * *

 

**NEWS FLASH!**

>> 2:27PM, MONDAY

**> > MODEL-ATTORNEY LEO REGULUS IS TO REPRESENT MACY ALLAINA!**

* * *

 

The newspaper was slammed on Macao Conbolt’s, president of F.T. Films, desk. 

"Really. Nice job Macao. Now we're not only bankrupt, we're also being sued. How many times has this been again?"

"We'll just deal with it like how we usually do.”

"You don't understand. It's Leo Regulus. The annoying one, yes. The one who wins cases because he _smiles_  at the judges."

"Shut up! Kinana will hold out just fine."

The clock struck three in the afternoon at F.T. Films HQ. 

Laki Olietta leaned over her desk, took off her glasses, slim fingers circling her temples trying to soothe the migraine that was threatening to pounce over her consciousness. Needless to say, the young film producer was tired—at most, frustrated.

  

_“Those reporter bastards—they even have a fucking filming crew—”_

The intense boredom weighed heavily down upon the small room. An office, they called it, but she begged to disagree. The typical bustle of a _busy_ workplace was conspicuously absent, after all.

 

_“—fuckers keep staking out on our doorstep—”_

 

There were no ringing phones, no keyboard _clik-claks;_ and the place was practically worn down. Their _seven-year-old_ printers refused to serve their purposes unless given a good kicking, and there was a lingering stench of old wool from the carpets.

The walls were mostly bare, save for the dull beige color, and a lone movie poster from seven years ago in faded print across mocking yellow.

_TENROU ISLAND, NOW SHOWING!—_ it said. 

 

**_“—bitch's good at faking it! It ain't my fault she was thrashing her hand around and she hit a fucking light post!"_**

 

Laki’s headache pulsated.

Vice President Wakaba Mine sighed from his desk as he turned to the man, his face a perfect portrait of exasperation, “Macao, you’re dealing with this like how a kid would!" 

“I said shut up!”

“Right. Because _your_ potty mouth’s gonna get us somewhere. Like jail maybe.”

 “Tch!”

Still, she couldn’t quite leave the people she had somehow already considered as ‘family’ over the long years. They’d all pretty much been thrown together after all; quite the ensemble of hard-heads who grit teeth at each other but get the job done at the end of the day.

Only, this one time, _they didn’t_ , and by the time Laki had looked up from her desk again, seven years had gone by fast.

“Really. Don’t they ever get tired.”

One year her junior and location manager Max Alors, muttered as he arrived. His eyes scanned the daily paper he brought with him almost lifelessly, as though he’d rather be anywhere but trapped inside those faded beige walls.

“Ah, afternoon, Laki."

Which, he did, actually. But it was not like the young man could consider the prospect of quitting work; not when his rent was at stake (And Laki was silently thankful at that—he was probably one of the few remaining sane souls she could have decent conversations with).

“Good afternoon,” Laki smiled in return, “No part-time today?”

“Night shift,” Max briefly explained with a shrug, “Heard Reedus resigned?” 

Laki turned to the empty desk beside her, occupied by art director Reedus Jonah—at least, before he handed over his resignation letter. Talented, he was indeed, especially with a brush. Constantly commissioned left and right, he finally left the company for a higher-paying racket, though with heavy heart.

She grimaced, “Can't blame him.”

“Mmm,” Max hummed, then raised a brow, “Where's he at now?"

“He wouldn't say."

"Boss should do something about the restraining order soon,” Nab Lazaro, technician, sighed from behind her, his office chair creaking threateningly as his weight pressed down upon it. "Like maybe hire a lawyer who's a bigger celebrity and with a better smile than Leo Regulus?"

Warren Rocko, another technician, snorted. “Who would that be then? Gray Fullbuster?"

"He's not a lawyer. _He just smiles_ ," Max said.

“Like fangirl judges could tell the difference," Laki replied, shuddering, "He could show up topless and just show a better set of teeth than Leo Regulus and he would win the case."

"Hn. Can't argue with that."

 Warren sighed.

"Where is this city going to."

* * *

 

**NEWS FLASH!**

>> 3:45PM, MONDAY

**> > GRAY FULLBUSTER WINS SORCERER WEEKLY "BEST SMILE" WITH A TOPLESS PHOTO!**

* * *

 

"What the hell was that?" 

 Gray did not bother masking the ire in his voice, despite a number of curiously-peering staff around. 

"What the hell was what?" Cana raised a brow, looking up to Gray's furrowed ones and down to his impatiently tapping foot. _He was seething._ She sighed and shoved him away from the set of the finished interview, dumping a pile of clothes on his arms. "Pack your bags. Let's talk about this on the way home." 

Ten minutes later, Gray stormed into the car, slamming the door un-carefully after him.

"So? That was fucking Beiro, right? What does he want?"

"A toothpaste commercial."

"A toothpaste commercial," Gray parroted, then sharply turned his head away, arms and legs crossed. "No way. Not doing it."

With his best frown, Gray kept his eyes to the passing sceneries outside. They were in an area Gray wasn't familiar with, but Cana behind the wheel always favored back streets by the edge of the city to avoid traffic. He figured they'd get to his condominium in ten minutes sharp, unlike their conversation which was getting nowhere. Gray was rather too hung-over for it, and Cana ** _—_**

"Oh come on, you beat Leo Regulus to it!" she remarked, then emphasizing, " _Leo Regulus._ The crackpot attorney who has an undefeated winning streak because he smiles at judges."

"Why is everybody saying that? He's a decent attorney."

Cana snorted, "Because he won you your case of public indecency? Gray, that was a sham of a trial. The two of you just walked in there and you were pardoned right after."

Gray grunted, but maintained his silence. 

 Cana sighed, before smiling hopefully at the man, "I'll I treat you D-Kyu's ice cream sandwiches then? For a week?"

"I can buy them myself, thanks."

"You don't have to buy them then if I'm treating you." 

Gray pridefully held his stubborn silence.

"How about two weeks?"

The man simply sinked further onto his seat in reply.

Cana's hands gripped the wheel tight as she took a sharp curve. Pursing her lips, she decided to give her last trump card a try. 

"Alright then. Guess I'll have to contact Phantom Press _—"_

"ALRIGHT, FINE. I swear, you—” Gray abruptly trailed off as something outside caught the corner of his eye. He abruptly turned and his eyes widened. “Is that… It’s Flamebreath!" 

The familiar bright red car ran past theirs, nearly toppling them over—way past the speed limit and zooming through the street under a bright, _very_ red light. The two stared at the dust clouds it left behind, completely dumbfounded.

**"What the hell is that idiot doing?!"**

 

* * *

 

**PUBLIC ADVISORY**

>> 4:30PM, MONDAY

**> > Crime is on the rise. Please stay alert and careful.**

For emergencies, call any of the following police station numbers:

 >> XXXX - Station 53 (Magnolia South-East Border)

>> XXXX - Station 54 (Magnolia South Border)

>> XXXX - Station ... 

 

* * *

  

3:35pm, Station 54 received a second phone call for the day—about a bright red car dangerously speeding down the south-end streets of Magnolia.

"May I ask for your name?"

"Uh, it's.. _Michelle Lobster_."

Evergreen shot up from her seat, taking in a sharp breath.

 

"Right, uh, _Miss Lobster_. We'll be over there right away—"

 

"—And stay where you are for the meantime, okay? We'll be asking you questions."

* * *

 

**_-crash-_ **

* * *

Lucy broke into a series of coughs, before then looking back at the horrific scene just a few meters from where she stood--the front of run-down building burning, and a car smashed right through its' doors.   

A man crawled out of the burning metal pile, unsteadily walking to her direction. Ten steps after, he collapsed. 

"H-hey!" she ran up to him, then kneeled and shook him vigorously, "Are you okay?!" 

Her eyes shot open, however, at what the man was clutching tightly to his chest. With trembling hands, she picked up _a well-kept copy of_ _her published book, Constellations--_

_\--And a ring of gray and green._

Then with a grunt, the man shifted, and the next thing Lucy realized,  _he was hugging her, "...Don't...leave...pl--"_

 

**-flash-**

A blue-haired, pale-skinned woman holding a camera smirked at them, and Lucy practically felt the shivers down her spine.

 

**"Gotcha, miss ex-fiancée."**

_\--HUUH?!_

* * *

* * *

 

**BREAKING NEWS!**

>> 5:00PM, MONDAY

**> > SALAMANDER GETS INTO ACCIDENT;**

**EX-FIANCÉE FINALLY SHOWS HERSELF!**

 

* * *

* * *

 

**.tbc.  
**


	4. PLEASE READ

**Hello readers!**

First and foremost, to those who have given kudos, and bookmarked my work, or even have shown even the slightest of interest in this pretty cracked up story,  **thank you!!!**  I hope you keep supporting this story in the future~ 

I just hope, that, for those following this, you guys be patient with the chapters :(( College is eating me up right now, but I'm working on them, I swear! It'll just probably take a (long) while, but you can be sure I'm not dropping this one. Never. 

In the meantime, I'm open to ideas and requests! Want to see a certain interaction? Pairing? Event? Just comment them!

Lastly, I realize I seemed to have made this Fiore-verse a tenfold more crackpot than it already is in the original series. I just want to say that  **I'm not high, I swear.**

**This'll be all for now. Until the next chapter!!**

**Author's Note:**

> NaLu fanfic art at: http://s-rix.deviantart.com/art/FANFIC-F-T-Films-Behind-the-Scenes-NaLu-666080544


End file.
